Marie Reynolds
Marie Reynolds is a 15-year-old daughter of Hebe but she will always look 13. Her roleplayer is LivvyLove17. Biography Marie Mason Reynolds was born on September 3, 1998 to Marc Reynolds, a child therapist who worked with kids ages 6-14, and Hebe, the goddess of youth. They met one day when Hebe came to work as Mac's assistant. They met and instantly fell in love. Hebe didn't want to see her baby girl grow up, but she couldn't make her immortal so she granted her child the gift of when she hit 13, she would always look and act like a 13-year-old. Hebe was delighted at the child and her beautiful looks, but Marc was furious. He broke ip with Hebe and tore down all that they had. He prayed to the gods to make sure that Marie would nver, ever stay 13. Marie grew up as a bit of a child starlet because she was a singer on Youtube and on a webshow called "Kids React". Marie was always youthful and happy when she was a child. She was very popular and everyone loved her. When Marie was 12, she auditioned for a film called "Peter Pan Returns to Neverland" and she got the part. One day, while filming, the studio got attacked by monsters. A tree-nymph named Lilly took Marie to camp. On Marie's 13th birthday, the spell hit her. When Marc found out he was very upset. He decided to write to Marie everyday to help her through the spell. It turned out that Marie was better with the spell than Marc was. Now you can find Marie in her cabin, writing songs or doing webshows. She is very skilled with a spear and it is her main weapon. Early Life Marie was always very popular when she was small. Everyone wanted to be friends with her, even before she started singing and was put on the webshow "Kids React". Everyone said that Marie was a beautiful and talented singer, and that she was a gifted actress. Marie loved acting and was the star of all of her school plays. Marie would always be busy because she was going from choir, to acting lessons, to filming "Kids React", and to having time to do schoolwork. She was always very happy and outgoing. When Marie was 12, she auditioned for her first movie called "Peter Pan Returns To Neverland". She tried out and got the part. While they were filming, a monster attacked Marie. A tree-nymph named Lilly took Marie to camp a day before her 13th birthday, a looming deadline that she didn't want to reach. The next day Marie woke up with an infinity sign tattoo on her wrist and the spell put on her. She will how be forever stuck at 13 until she dies. Appearance Marie has long, blonde hair and big hazel eyes. She has full, pink lips and a cute smile. She looks very youthful and has a perfect complexion. She is extremely beautiful. She has a magic infinity symbol tattoo on her left wrist. Alliances *None yet! Enemies *None yet! Powers/Weapons/Abilities *Marie has an ever youthful appearance. *Marie is extremely beautiful. *Marie is capable of living to 150. *It is impossible to not forgive Marie since her mother is also the goddess of pardon. *Marie is often playing peacemaker between the campers. *Marie can be healed from any minor injury. *Marie has a magical infinity symbol tattoo on her left wrist. *Marie is an excellent singer. *Marie is an excellent actress. Gallery Marie2.jpg Marie3.jpg Marie4.jpg Marie5.jpg Marie6.jpg Marie7.jpg Marie8.jpg Marie9.jpg Marie10.jpg imarie11.jpg Marie12.jpg Marie13.jpg Marie14.jpg Marie15.jpg Marie16.jpg Marie17.jpg Marie18.jpg Marue18.jpg Marie19.jpg|Marie's Tattoo Category:Child of Hebe